


Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins

by MOrignal



Series: Draco's Diary [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Deaf Character, Everybody Lives, POV Draco Malfoy, teacher!molly weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOrignal/pseuds/MOrignal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has been raised by his aunt Andromeda Black Tonks, making him less of an entitled brat but still a little shit.<br/>He managed being friends with Harry Potter (to his great surprise) and the rest of the gang.<br/>For his second year at Hogwarts he hopes he'll get a golden cauldron. He kinds of want to see a dragon again but is not very sure about it.</p><p>(rewriting of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets through Draco's point of view)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. July 1992

**15th of July**  

I don't even know what day of the week it is. We're spending the week in Tewkesbury and there's that huge medieval fair there during the second week-end of July. They reenacted a huge battle and amongst the actors was one pretending to be a dragonkeeper, because Muggles like to pretend dragons existed even though they think they didn't. They're very confusing sometimes. The medieval market sold mostly handcrafted things and labeled it as "medieval" because it's not industrial, not plastic etc. Muggles are weird.

Anyway there was a shop with leather-bound notebooks and one of them was really beautiful so Dora bought it for me saying I obviously needed a new diary. It's technically true but I don't like it when she speaks about it. She spotted the old one lying on my desk asked me about it and teased me about "writing about my feelings". And now I'm pretty sure she read parts of it or something. I have to find some kind of locking spell but I don't know who to ask. Auntie was very glad to hear I had used the one she offered me and started asking if it had been as helpful as she hoped and telling me it didn't mean I couldn't tell them things if I needed or wanted too. I know they mean well but they're annoying. I almost ran off but I would've been lost. Anyway so that's a new diary and it looks a lot like it's out of a wizarding shops because of the leather and the parchment but it's been crafted by a Muggle and I think that's hilarious. Dora agreed when I told her and she said it would be even more hilarious to tell it to my "slytherin friends". She seems to think I'm friends with purebloodists. I wonder if she ever listens to me.

 

**20th of July**

We're back home, it's nice. I've browsed the library in search of a locking spell for my diary but I can't find one that's both easy to cast and efficient. And the ones that are a bit harder to cast only respond to the people casting it so that's useless. I'll have to use a real locket but it would mean piercing the leather I'm not sure I want to do that. Besides I guess someone determined to see what's inside would just have to rip it so no it has to be magical.

 

 **25th of July**  

I wrote to Eileen and Hermione asking them if they knew a good and easy locking spell. Hermione didn't (and said that if our manuals didn't cover it, it probably meant it was too risky for us to try. Not very Gryffindorish.). Eileen didn't either but she asked her dad and he said he knew a good one but it was a bit complicated so he offered to cast it for me and assured her that after he did the diary would respond only to me. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Eileen telling her father I have a diary with the teasing Dora already does. But it's kind of him to offer a real solution. I don't know when I'd see him so he could cast it though and Eileen didn't even thought of inviting me over ? Actually I haven't seen a single one of my friends since the beginning of summer I'm not sure that's normal. I'd like to see them but they don't seem to want to.

 

**28th of July**

Harry's invited me ! He's having a birthday party and he's invited me. I've been invited to Harry Potter's birthday party ! I thought he had forgotten about me I hadn't heard of him all month ! I was wondering if his parents had decided that, even though I was related to their friend Sirius Black, I was still a Malfoy by blood and thus, not good enough to be their son's friend. It could also have been Harry losing interest in me. He had lots of friends before, he didn't need me. Anyway he invited me !

He also said in his letter that he had been grounded for a week because of the Philosopher's Stone business and that the letters he was sending with Hedwig kept disappearing. At first he thought nobody wanted to answer him (he added he was dying for a sign of life from any of us, even me, his archenemy. I don't see how I am his archenemy but...fine, better than not being his anything). But then he went to the Weasleys on the second week and Ron told him he hadn't received anything. He thought it had gotten lost somewhere in the Burrow (that would seem to be the name of the Weasley house) but then he phoned Hermione (his mother owns a phone !) and she hadn't received any letters either. Harry's parents gave Hedwig to Hagrid so he'd check her for illnesses or something. In the meantime Harry's using his parents' owl. The party is in three days. I have to find a present for him...


	2. August 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we learn more about the Potter and the Weasley and several big announcements are made.

**1st of August**

I'm currently in a room at the Potter house, I think everyone is asleep... The party was good ! When we arrived Auntie and I, Harry asked if I could stay the week like the rest of his friends (Ronald, Hermione, Eileen and Neville). Our parents agreed so here I am, about to spend a week with the Potters !!!

  
The birthday party was great ! First we had a treasure hunt in the garden, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius and Mr Potter had organized it but it was just Uncle Sirius who led us through it. He's really fun. I discovered what were piñatas. Then it was...food time because I don't think it was dinnertime nor really lunchtime either nor even teatime. There were lots of chocolate and cake and other things. After that we gave Harry his presents. I offered him audio tapes of my favorite bands, he was pleased, especially since his parents offered him a walkman. Wich is probably the reason Auntie advised me to offer him audio tapes.  
At some point we all gathered in the living room because Mr Potter and Uncle Remus were doing a puppet show for the little ones. That is Yoko, Ginevra (although they're not so little anymore: Ginevra will go to Hogwarts this september), Freddie and Agnetha who were both more interested in the show. We sat down with them because Harry said it would be fun to make fun of his dad weird puppet voices. But after a while Yoko and Freddie ganged up to make Harry shut up. They managed to get him on the floor and his sister sat on him to make sure he wouldn't move. I suspect Freddie bit him. Mr Potter and Uncle Remus kept on with the show as if nothing happened and Ginevra stared at it intently. I'm almost certain she was avoiding really hard to stare at Harry. I agree with her, he has a stupid face.

  
After that the adults went home (and so did Ginevra, Agnetha and Freddie) and Yoko went to bed. Mrs Potter said we could watch movies for a while since it was Harry's birthday so we made a blanket fort in the tv room and we watched _The Beauty and the Beast_ , the newest Disney movie. I think Hermione really liked the scene with the library. At the end of the movie we were debating what to watch next and out of the blue Harry told us his parents had announced him they were going to have a third child. He looked shocked and a bit upset. I don't understand what he's complaining about, it's not like he already has six others siblings, like Ron said. We were halfway through _Mary Poppins_ when Ron said his parents were being very secretive and whispering since he was back from Hogwarts and he hoped they weren't about to have another kid too because there really was too much of them. Then Harry started a long rant about how his parents were irresponsible because it had been such a long time since Yoko was a baby so they probably didn't remember how to take care of one, that they were old (I think they're like... Thirty, not very old by wizard standards nor muggle ones) and how were his parents going to manage their careers and their family. He babbled a lot of nonsense and Hermione got fed up so she paused the movie and told him he was being an idiot and that she would love to have siblings but she didn't and he really didn't have anything to complain about. Eileen chipped in and reminded him that there were lots of kids living in orphanages and unhappy homes who'd love to have a family and that she knew it very well because she had lived in an orphanage before she was adopted. Neville and I told him he was lucky his parents were alive, sane and well. He eventually admitted that he was being a brat and that what he was really afraid of was that his parents wanted to replace him now that he was gone to Hogwarts. Ron hit him on the head and Eileen hugged him tightly. We resumed the movie and fell asleep watching _Fantasia_.

  
Now it's the morning and I think the girls started whispering a while ago so I'm going to hide my journal and see if it's time for breakfast. I completely forgot to ask Uncle Remus for the locking spell...

 

**3rd of August**

The Potter estate is a huge old manor with ivy on the walls and a vegetables garden next to it. It is surrounded by a park with lots of trees. And there's a convenient area for playing Quidditch ! Inside the manor everything is quite mismatched, for example in the living room there's a medieval chest along a plushy couch and victorian chairs. There are enchanted things everywhere just like at home. Quite far from the manor, at an end of the park there's a small cottage with a phone and plastic muggle furniture. Harry explained it's because the manor is too loaded with magic and that interferes with the phone. Gwenthrir, the very very very ancient house elf still living in Malfoy Manor is in charge of "supervising the phone". Which means resting 90% of the time and Apparating at the manor to alert Mrs Potter if the phone rings. That's a hidden way to have Gwenthrir retire, most of the Potters' friends write by owl.

 

**4th of August**

Something really weird happened today. Harry and I were going to his room to listen to the tapes I offered him after helping his mom with dinner. When we entered his room, there was an house elf in it who wasn't Gwenthrir. No, the house elf in Harry's room was Dobby. Dobby is a free house elf who babysat me a few times when I was little and apparently also babysat the Potter, Weasley and Black-Lupin family. He's sort of our own Mary Poppins. The fact that Harry also knew him was a bit odd but I guess you have to babysit lot of people to make a living as a free elf. Also, Dobby was pleased to see me. No, what was really weird was that Dobby told Harry he couldn't go back to Hogwarts this year !! And he wouldn't say why even though we pressed him. At some point he said he'd try everything including preventing Harry's letters to arrive. At least it means Hedwig's not sick.

Dobby's only argument was that he was working for someone who knew "lots of things" and knew "something very bad was about to happen at Hogwarts". It was kind of scary, actually. Maybe because I'm used to hear Dobby telling me "something very bad would happen" if I were to play with the oven or something when I was little. Dobby left when Harry called his father to come and see. But he didn't told him what had happened when he arrived because without Dobby in the room it looked like he was making up excuses to not go to school. And he'd rather go, so... Instead we pretended we wanted him to listen to the tapes with us. I wonder what Dobby is trying to prevent...

 

**6h of August**

The Potters are a bit less impressing when you live with them. In the morning Mr Potter takes breakfast in his pajamas, which are covered with Snitches. I think he gets to the table sleep-walking because he's very far from awake... I'm pretty sure I heard him snore in his coffee bowl. Mrs Potter is always daydreaming, humming to herself and buttering things that don't need to be buttered like oven gloves or newspapers. You'd think that's why Harry was worried about his parents having a third child but then again they seem to have some sort of sixth sense that allows them to wake up for a split second when a catastrophe is happening, like a bowl falling, someone falling of their chair, bacon burning or the smell of hot chocolate upsetting Mrs Potter's stomach. Hermione says pregnant women often feel nauseous in the early months of the pregnancy. (For some reason she's reading Mrs Potter's books on the subject with her during the evenings. I can perfectly understand the need to read every book about magic but about pregnancy ??) Unlike their parents, Harry and Yoko are litteral chatterboxes in the morning, as if it was perfectly normal for people to be lively as soon as they are out of bed. That's why I never take my breakfast at the Gryffindor table, even though Hermione only reads some books while Ron and Neville silently eats. Eileen is also good company in the morning, always reading the newspaper.

 

**8th of August**

I completely forgot to mention it but during the week at Harry's Ron invited us to stay at his home for the next two weeks. Which starts today ! We're all going to the Burrow !

 

**9th of August**

Our parents all came to meet us at the Burrow in order to give us clean clothes (and check that we were okay I guess). Almost as soon as we arrived at the Burrow we had a Quidditch match in a field surrounded by trees that the Weasley own. Mr and Mrs Potter formed a team with their kids, uncles Sirius and Remus and Auntie (traitor). I was on the other side with the Weasleys (Fred, George, Ron, Ginevra), Eileen and Dora. Hermione was the referee and Neville was cheering us on. The Potter team won but that might be because all the adults were on their side and Mr Potter is a professional player. I can't believe I played with him !! He's so kind and goofy I had forgotten he was a celebrity.

 

**12th of August**

The Burrow is a crazy place. It's not as grand as the Potter estate but it is as comfy. The house looks like it's made of pieces of other houses. There are brown chickens in the yard, a large garden with frogs and gnomes, a ghoul in the attic. There are Weasleys everywhere and I think I just heard a small explosion coming from the twins' room. Harry, Neville and I are sharing with Ron while Eileen and Hermione are with Ginevra. Mrs Weasley's cooking is wonderful !

 

**14th of August**

Ron's room is...very orange. He's a Chudley fan (why ???) so there are orange posters and scarves and...stuff. I thought my eyes would bleed the first time I entered it. Since then I go there only if it's dark and I sleep with sunglasses on.

 

**16th of August**

Eileen said we'll stay at her house next summer (for some reason the next two weeks were a bad time).

 

**18th of August**

Our families came to visit again. They had all brought food and we had a feast as good as the ones at Hogwarts. A bit before dinner, Mrs Weasley opened a broom cupboard screaming "what shenanigans are you too planning ??" thinking it was Fred and George but it was in fact Mr and Mrs Potter, snogging each other. It was quite gross but their embarrassment after being caught by Mrs Weasley was hilarious. Also Uncle Remus performed the locking spell on my diary. He says he used it on a map once and he knows it won't trigger the "no underage magic" law. I have to say a password and point my wand at it and it will open only for whoever has the password. I juste have to make sure no one hears it ever. I talked about it with Ginevra, who also has a diary, and I told her she should have asked the spell to Uncle Remus but she says she has a special diary and that everything disappears after she wrote in it. That's safe but I wouldn't like losing all of what I write, it would be like losing my memories.

 

**20th of August**

We all went to Diagon Alley today. It was completely hectic and I don't know where to start. We've had dinner at the Weasleys for the last time. Our families all crashed there for the night and we're all going home in the morning. I keep saying "our families" but Hermione's not there. Let's see... I finally have my golden cauldron ! Auntie said being top of Potions class for the Slytherins is good enough to deserve it but to keep working hard. We also went to buy our books that were amost all written by Gilderoy Lockhart and it so happened that he was dedicating his new book that day. He's very impressive but also very charming.  Harry had his picture taken with him (he says Mr Lockhart forced him). I had never heard of him before, Auntie said she thought the books were too violent for me to read (I think she was blushing while we were in the bookshop. I'd say it's rather that she wanted to keep the books to herself...). After the picture with Harry, Mr Lockhart said he had an annoucement to make. He told us he was going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ! I can't wait to start the term !! At dinner Mrs Weasley announced that, just like Mr Lockhart, she had something to tell us. Ron whispered to us "is that where she says she's going to have an eigth child ?" Actually she told us she was going to teach Potions to the years 1 to 5 at Hogwarts ! She's going to replace Professor Snape ! I hope she won't be biased towards Gryffindor... She blushed a little when Dora congratulated her on "becoming Lockhart's colleague". For some reason, Dora doesn't like Professor Lockhart (I guess I have to start calling him that now).

 

**25th of August**

Nothing special. We're just enjoying the peace and quiet of home before I go back at Hogwarts. Dora helped me choose wich books to take with me. Not many since I have all the Gilderoy Lockhart's books. We talked a lot about Hogwarts and the things she did when she was there. She's going to tour some other schools of magic in the world. She still doesn't know what to do with her life but Auntie supports her travels. Something about how travel shapes youth.


	3. September 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of term at Hogwarts ! Lots of things happening. Sorry about not updating sooner but life & writer block came in the way (and after that it was inspiration for other fics...) Anyway here's a big chapter !

**Tuesday the 1st**

I went everywhere in the train and Harry and Ron aren’t in it. This is very weird. Hermione, Neville and Eileen have no idea where they might be. Hermione was sitting all alone and she seemed somewhat relieved when I told her they weren’t there. Was she thinking they didn’t want to see her ? Or is she hoping they won’t be there all year and she’ll be free to study as much as she wants ? I told her to come sit with Eileen, Neville and I, she looked quite happy about it, so i’d say it rather was the former. I wonder if Dobby managed preventing Harry from going to Hogwarts. I’m sure his parents nor Dumbledore would let it happen. I hope they’ll find a way to make it to school.

_Later_

I remembered Mrs Weasley was on the train so we went to see her and ask her if she knew what was going on. At first Neville didn’t want to go because he was afraid it would get Ron and Harry in trouble but we argued they would be in more trouble if they missed school. Mrs Weasley (maybe I should start to say “Professor Weasley”) knew about them missing the train but she looked furious and busy writing letters so we let her be but we still don’t know what happened.

_At night_

I still have no idea what happened I’ll have to ask Harry for details tomorrow, I didn’t manage talking to him tonight. He and Ron entered the Great Hall at the end of the Sorting Ceremony (Ginevra was sorted into Gryffindor) while Ravenclaws were clapping for the last student sorted. They sat at the Gryffindor table like everything was normal and started chatting excitedly with the others. Why weren’t they on the train ?? I meant to go see them after dinner but I spot some of the new Slytherins crying. Zabini and I went to see them to try to comfort them. It seems they heard the worst about our house and are very afraid of telling their families about their sorting. We spent all evening with them telling them about Slytherin’s good points. We showed them the Aquarium Room (Zabini decided that it was its name) which pleased them very much.

 

**Wednesday the 2nd**

You know, there’s actually a good reason Ron an Harry were not sorted in Ravenclaw. That reason being they are both complete idiots. They told me exactly what happened and that’s just… ridiculous.

Yesterday at the train station they were trailing behind the group so they were the last ones to enter the platform. Or supposed to enter the platform because when they tried it, it was blocked and didn’t let them through. And those idiots, instead of at least wait for their parents to come back (Eileen says that’s what she would have done, how Hufflepuff of her), or send them Hedwig to tell them they were blocked on the other side, they got out of the station and climbed into some car that happened to be a flying car. I have no idea how they knew this car would fly, they wouldn’t tell me, but it did and three muggles saw them in the sky of London !!! I can’t believe these idiots.

They spotted the Hogwarts Express and started following it, hoping to arrive in time and not get in trouble (because flying a car above London is trouble-free, sure). Shortly after that, they heard screams outside the car (weird since they were flying in the open sky) and they quickly realized it was Mrs Potter screaming at them to land the car. They did and then discovered Harry’s parents had been following them on Mr Potter's broom (and under some kind of invisibility spell, I gather). Of course Mrs Potter scolded them, told them they should have waited for them at the station and that they had almost breached the Statute of Secrecy and they were lucky only three muggles had seen them.

So Mr and Mrs Potter climbed into the car and drove it to Hogwarts the muggle way, which resulted in them being a bit late. Harry says his father looked like he wanted to laugh because of the flying car and kept asking questions about how it was to fly it. During the ride, they sent letters to Professor Dumbledore, Professor MacGonagall, the Minister of Magic and Mrs Weasley to tell them what had happened and that the situation was now under control. Upon their arrival, Professor Snape still wanted to expel them or give them detention because he thought they had missed the train on purpose and had wanted to make an entrance. Apparently, one single look from Mrs Potter shut him up. She really is scary sometimes.

 

**Thursday the 3rd**

I completely forgot to write about our classes yesterday !

At breakfast Mrs Weasley asked Ron for a word in the corridor and we could hear her scream at him from the Great Hall...

Anyway, classes. First we had Transfiguration, we were supposed to transform a beetle into a button. It was hard, having not practiced all summer but I finally managed it. Then it was double Herbology with Ravenclaw we had to re-pot mandrakes. They’re quite ugly and their scream can kill when they're mature. Right now they only can knock people out so we had to wear earmuffs.

After lunch Zabini and I went out and we stumbled upon Harry and Ron. A Gryffindor first-year was asking Potter for a signed photo ! Of course I teased him about it. And then Professor Lockhart came out of nowhere, saying he would pose with Harry and they’d sign the photo together. How did he managed getting photographed with Gilderoy Lockhart a second time ?? During the afternoon we first had History of Magic, which is still boring but we’re still with Hufflepuff and I exchanged notes with Eileen as usual, that was nice. Our last class was Defence against the Dark Arts, with Professor Lockhart. Everyone was very excited about it ! We had a reading test about his books but I hadn’t managed to read them all so I didn’t do well. I know how I’m going to spend my evenings before we get to much homework…

After dinner we went to the common common room where Harry, Ron, Neville, Thomas and Finnigan told us about their Defence against the Dark Arts class. It was much more exciting and chaotic than ours ! Professor Lockhart released Cornish pixies on them and for some reason didn’t manage to put them back in their cage. Ron seems to think maybe he hasn’t done everything he wrote… Hermione is still in awe of him, she underlined his classes with little hearts in her schedule... I understand he’s really charming and impressive, but not impressive like the Potters, more like an actor or a singer, all glamour and glitter. The Potters are glamourous too but they make you feel like they could crush anyone in their path… I’m too tired to write about today’s class so I’m going to bed.

 

**Friday the 4th**

Today we had Transfiguration again, Herbology and Charms (I think I’m getting quite good at it). Right now we have a free period before practical Astronomy. Yesterday we had Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts and Double Potions with the Gryffindors all afternoon. Professor Weasley is a really good teacher ! She explains well, give us tips on how to better our potions, and she comforted Neville who had started crying because he had screwed up his potion and he was used to it being a huge deal with Professor Snape. Instead she talked to him in a soft voice, told him they could fix it together and showed him how to do it. I think that was the first time I saw Neville smile in Potions class ! Also we’re not having Potions in the dungeon anymore, we’re in a big classroom in the second floor, with lots of sun coming through the windows.

 

**Saturday the 5th**

When we met in the library this afternoon for studying with everyone, Harry was looking worn out. He explained that the Gryffindor Quidditch captain is already making them train ! Maybe I should tell O’Mara to do the same with her team… I haven’t had time to talk to her yet, nor to Pucey.

 

**Sunday the 6th**

Harry and I decided to train together today, it was so good to fly again ! Flying in Hogwarts really isn’t the same as flying at home or anywhere else, since we can go really high and really far ! I love it. I can’t wait for the Quidditch try-outs !

 

**Monday the 7th**

This morning we had theoretical Astronomy where we talk a lot more than before about what we observed in the sky on Friday night. It’s really interesting !

 

**Wednesday the 9th**

The first years are settling in. It’s weird, comforting them and we were first years just a year ago ! But Slytherin isn’t that bad, is it ? Well at least there’s no shame in being sorted in this House and we can still enjoy Hogwarts. I expect things to change for the better now that we have a new Head of House. Ah right, I forgot to write about that. Since Professor Snape is now teaching to only a few classes, he’s no longer Head of House so Professor Dumbledore chose a new one, that was teaching to everyone and that’s Professor Sinistra, our Astronomy teacher. She’s very nice. On our first day of term she gave us a speech after the feast, telling us she wanted us to acquire a better reputation and to behave accordingly. She said there would be no longer favoritism and we needed to learn how to earn points fairly. She added she wouldn’t help us win the House Cup by overlooking things and we’d better start improving now. It was quite stern but she also said we all were welcome in her office to discuss anything we needed. The first years were a bit afraid of her at first but Astronomy lessons showed them she’s a very nice lady. I think she’ll guide us in the right direction.

 

**Friday the 11th**

Colin Creevey is following Harry everywhere ! He’s like a very annoying and talkative shadow. And Harry’s too polite to tell him off… I wonder if I should intervene. But I have to admit Creevey takes nice pictures of Harry. I actually paid him for one where he was being all goofy, to blackmail him later. When I told him that, Zabini said “right” and rolled his eyes like he didn’t believe me. For what other purpose would I have a photo of Potter ??

 

**Tuesday the 15th**

Quidditch tryouts are tonight !!! I’m so nervous !!!

_At night_

I did it !!! I made it into Slytherin’s Quidditch team !!!!!! I’M SLYTHERIN NEW SEEKER !!! I’m so happy !! I’m so going to beat Harry’s ass !!! haha !!

 

**Wednesday the 16th**

O’Mara came to see me this morning and told me I had made it on the team purely on talent, not because I was her friend. I already knew that, Madam Hooch was there too, O’Mara had asked her to be present as a caution that the tryouts were fair. She added that because of that I’d better work as hard as last year and that she was expecting the best from her team, which changed a lot, there are more girls (that’s easy, O’Mara was the only one) and almost everyone left, except for Pucey. They said it was because they “don’t want to be bossed around by a girl”, or because they’re siding with Flint (to do what ??? boo their own team from the stands ??) but for most of them they were sacked because they sucked.

 

**Thursday the 17h**

We (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eileen and I) were going to Hagrid’s when we stumbled on Flint who seemed to be going to the Quidditch pit. Except he wasn’t carrying brooms but rather a large stick, presumably from the forest. We asked him what he was doing (he seemed rather suspicious) but he said it was none of our business and why was I hanging around with “that sort of people” and that it wasn’t “befitting of a Slytherin”. Ron asked them what he meant by “that sort of people” and Flint ended up saying Hermione was a mudblood !!!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed at him and I wanted to punch him in the face but Harry hold me back saying stupid things like “he’s not worth it” (I think Flint deserves a punch in the face very much) while Eileen took hold of Hermione as if she was going to do something (she was more shocked than ready to punch them, she only knew it was a slur but not its meaning). Nobody was holding Ron so he cursed him, and Flint started puking slugs. That was disgusting but very befitting of a cretin like that. We all gasped and then ran for Hagrid’s house. I don’t know what happened with Flint but for all I care he can choke in slugs. Hagrid made us tea and Ronald explained to Hermione what the slur was. She started crying. I would have gladly punched Flint in the face at this moment... Hagrid added it was rubbish because there isn’t one wizard or witch without a drop of muggle blood, and anyway they still haven’t invented a spell she can’t make. That made her smile and after a while she stopped crying. Hagrid teased Harry about the signed photos and hinted that Ginevra would like one (does she...like Harry ?). He told us that Professor Lockhart had come to his hut to give him unsolicited advice and that he had managed telling him Harry didn’t need to give signed photos away because he was more famous than Professor Lockhart without trying. I like Hagrid very much.

 

**Saturday the 19th**

Today was Hermione’s birthday so we were extra quiet while studying in the library. At teatime we had a small birthday party in the common common room. Mrs Weasley had given homemade chocolate fudge to Ron a few days before so that we had it today. Harry offered Hermione a pretty notebook his mom had picked for him in London, Eileen gave her butterfly hair clips, Neville had forgotten about her birthday and was mortified but she told him it was okay. I offered her gel pens (Auntie went to buy them a few days ago and sent them to me). Finnigan was passing by so he stopped and made her a drawing of Professor Lockhart, she was really pleased.

 

**Wednesday the 22nd**

Flint told Professor Snape about Ron cursing him and added that Harry had cursed him too so now they both have detentions (could they get totally rid of Professor Snape ? Please ?). I have no idea why he didn’t say Eileen, Hermione and I were there too and how we got out of trouble… Maybe he did but Professor Snape only wanted to give detentions to Harry and Ron because he hates them especially ? I don’t know. Or maybe he was ashamed of calling Hermione...what he called her (I hope he is !) and made up another story.

 

**Saturday the 26th**

Ron and Harry have their detentions tonight. Polishing trophies for Ron and answering fanmail with Professor Lockhart for Harry. I think he traded a teacher that hates him especially with one that loves him especially. I don’t know what’s worse.

 

**Monday the 28th**

Harry says that at the end of his detention he heard a horrible cold voice speaking about killing. Professor Lockhart said he hadn’t heard anything so Ron says it’s probably exhaustion. I still think that’s weird, why would exhaustion make him hear things ?


	4. October 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a shorter chapter but still a good one I hope.  
> Draco is concerned about Ginny, jealous of Harry and worried about his hair. Also the Chamber of Secrets has been opened (and Voldy's still dead so keep reading if you want to know what's going on *evil laughter*)

**Saturday the 3rd**

Ginevra is spending all her time writing in her diary, everywhere. You can’t even talk to her when she’s writing in it. Sometimes you’ll find her just crouched in a hallway, writing like her life depends on it. And I’ve barely seen her talk to people. Should I talk to someone about it ? I mean I write a lot in my diary too but I still talk to my friends.

 

**Monday the 5th**

Professor Lockhart is… I don’t know. He’s just reading us his books, I don’t even see the point in reading them by ourselves if he’s going to read them in class. And he doesn’t even add interesting details, just stuff about how he was dressed and such.

  


**Thursday the 8th**

Harry and Ron say Ginevra has always been talkative and animated and lively and that her behavior is really unusual. She’s always been writing and carrying around a diary but she would often put it down to prank her brothers or throw a jibe at them. I’ll introduce her to Dana, she’s a first year like her, she’s in my House and she likes Quidditch. Maybe they’ll be friends, maybe Ginevra’s just shy and needs a little help.

 

**Monday the 12th**

Everyone has a cold now and is taking Pepperup Potion.  It makes you smoke at the ears for several hours afterwards. That’s ridiculous. I had to take mine on a school day so i couldn’t hide in my room while smoking. I looked ridiculous and that much smoke ruined my hair, it was all frizzy !! Eileen laughed at me and Harry reminded me of using the Sleekeazy potion he offered me last year. Except it’s gone, I kept the empty bottle as a souvenir but the potion’s gone. And my hair’s still not back to normal. Zabini says I’m crazy. The mermaids in the Aquarium told me to shave my hair. They always have the worst advice, I don’t even know why I ask them.

 

> _So you can show your sign languages ski…_

Haha the diary snapped shut on Zabini’s fingers ! That’ll teach him writing in MY diary. I’ll have to thank Uncle Remus for that effect of his spell.

 

**Wednesday the 14th**

I spoke a bit to Dana. She says Ginevra accepted to pair with her in Double Potions and they chatted a bit about Quidditch but she’s talking less and less and looking paler by the day…

 

**Friday the 16th**

Perceval had Ginevra take Pepperup Potions on account of how pale she was. With the smoke and her red hair she was looking like the Hogwarts Express.

 

**Sunday the 18th**

Quidditch practice used to be fun. With all that rain it’s a pain in the ass. I love flying and I love Quidditch and I can handle having wet feet as long as I have an umbrella to protect my hair but you can’t carry an umbrella to a Quidditch match. So I’m looking ridiculous. Again. Maybe I _should_ shave my hair. I asked O’Mara how she handled the rain she asked me “what rain ??” I think her being captain turned her crazy. Pucey is no help his hair is too short, I’m not even sure he _knows_ he has hair.

 

**Tuesday the 20th**

I’m making quick progress in Potions ! Professor Weasley said she could see I was improving and that she was proud. She also gave us our first grades and I’m ex aequo with Hermione ! Maybe I could beat her, somewhere in the near future.

 

**Saturday the 25th**

Why does Gryffindor have a cool ghost while we’re stuck with the horrible Bloody Baron ?? Nearly Headless Nick helped Harry escape detention with Mr Filch. That’s so unfair ! Harry also discovered Mr Filch is a Squib but I think that’s none of our business. Oh and he got himself invited to Nearly Headless Nick’s deathday party. Of course he did. Like Hermione said, not many alive people have been invited to one.

 

**Sunday the 26th**

I found a salamander in the fireplace. It had a bit of paper from a Filibuster firework in its mouth, poor thing. It seems happy in our fireplace. I wonder if you could consider it a tiny dragon since it’s a reptile living in fire. I also wonder how it came by a Filibuster firework.

 

**Thursday the 29th**

Finnigan said the salamander is probably the one Fred and George fed a Filibuster firework to in the Gryffindor Common room on Saturday. So I went and thanked them because I’ve acquired a tiny fire-dwelling friend thanks to them. I mean Alsafi’s a good pet, he’s soft and quiet but a salamander is way cooler than a cat (I love Alsafi anyway, ok ?).

 

**Friday the 30th**

Today was Professor Weasley’s birthday. She doesn’t teach on Fridays so the twins decorated her classroom for when she gets back, on Tuesday. I was happening to walk by there when they grabbed me and asked me to help as a way to thank them for the salamander. They also said Ginevra was supposed to help them but she was nowhere to be found. They didn’t look very concerned. We put pumpkins everywhere along with “happy birthday” banners.

 

**Saturday the 31th**

Tonight is the Halloween’s feast ! Harry, Ronald and Hermione won’t be attending because they’re all going to the deathday party. How I am supposed to endure the Great Hall being as orange as Ronald’s room, now ?

 

_At night_

Something terrible happened. Everyone’s whispering and the first years are crying again. I tried to talk to O’Mara and Pucey about it but they don’t know anything. After the feast, when everyone was going back to their dorms, we stumbled upon a wall where there was written “THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE”. I have no idea what it means but it’s scary, and I’m almost certain it was written in blood. Next to it hanging by her tail to a torch racket was Mrs Norris, Mr Filch’s cat. I think there also was a puddle of water on the floor, which was weird. What was even weirder was that Harry, Ronald and Hermione were all standing beneath the writing and the hung cat. I know there must have been coming back from the deathday party but it looked extremely suspicious. Mr Filch thought they were the ones who attacked his cat. Then Professor Dumbledore arrived and he detached the cat, took it, Mr Filch, Harry, Ronald and Hermione to Professor Lockhart’s office. I don’t know if they’re going to get detention or something but I don’t think they did it, that would be an horrible prank.

 


	5. November 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Draco ? It’s been 20 minutes now. Please. I’m sorry. Draco. Notice me. Draco ?  
> -I told you to shut up.
> 
> Where the boys have a fight, Draco is annoyed with Colin Creevey, the times are hard for Slytherins, pranks are pulled, Draco rants about ballet dancers, people are hexed and Lockhart receives a Howler.

**Sunday the 1st**

I talked a bit with the others after our quidditch practice. Professor Dumbledore doesn’t think they did it (they did not) but Mrs Norris has been petrified and they don’t know who did it. Perhaps someone who thinks “Mrs Norris” is a ridiculous name for a cat. Alsafi is much better. But I have awesome taste so that’s to be expected. Anyway so Professor Snape (what was he even doing here, the old greasy bat ?) still thought Harry looked suspicious and asked that he’d be forbidden from playing Quidditch. Hermione told me that then Professor MacGonagall said Mrs Norris hadn’t been hit over the head with a broomstick. Finnigan said we should elect Professor MacGonagall to be president of the universe for that reply. I kind of agree with him.

 

**Tuesday the 3rd**

Harry was complaining about Quidditch practice (it’s still raining like it’s The Flood): “Wood is so annoying Wood is so obsessed with Quidditch Wood is crazy blah blah blah, Wood this and Wood that” so I asked him if they rubbed their captain on the head for luck before matches because of the saying “touch wood”. And then he looked at me with eyes like an House elf’s, got out and said “brilliant ! that’s just brilliant !” and went out. I’m concerned about that boy. Finnigan said maybe Harry has a crush on Wood and just realized he had to tell him. I doubt that.

 

**Thursday the 5th**

Ginevra is even paler than before and now looks like she’s been crying almost all the time. Ron said she’s very affected by what happened because she’s a cat lover. He tried to comfort her but it didn’t work, obviously.

 

**Saturday the 7th**

Fred and George went to see me to thank me about the “touch wood” idea. They decided they’re going to do it to the next match. According to them I have a great mind for pranks and I get another idea like that I should tell them about it. Had they never heard a pun before ?

 

**Sunday the 8th**

Hermione has been reading non stop since the message on the wall. She’s always read a lot (we both do) but that’s become a bit excessive. Judging by what she’s reading she’s looking for the text of the legends of the Chamber of Secrets. I know I’ve read about it somewhere but I can’t remember where. Anyway I have to focus on the composition we have to do on some European wizards assembly. Eileen’s supposed to help me.

 

**Monday the 9th**

Harry’s had to help Professor Lockhart with a reconstruction of his mighty deeds. This one was about the time he killed a werewolf. Harry was furious for some reason. He said he’s very mistaken and prejudiced about werewolves. Eileen looked horrified when he told her what happened. Are we part of an organisation defending werewolves and why have I not been informed ?

 

**Tuesday the 10th**

Why is Colin Creevey following Harry everywhere ? He’s always “Harry can I take your picture ? Harry can I have your autograph ? Harry can I lick your shoes ?” It’s annoying honestly. It’s impossible getting a moment alone with Harry. Wherever we go, he’s there like that annoying talking shadow. I told Harry so but he says I’m rude and jealous.

 

**Wednesday the 11th**

Hermione got Professor Binns to tell them the legend of the Chamber of Secrets ! She told us (that is Eileen, Zabini and I since the others already knew) in the common common room afterwards. Salazar Slytherin would have created a secret Chamber in Hogwarts where he hide something that’s supposed to kill everyone who’s not a pureblood and only his Heir could open it. So I have several questions :

-on what facts is this based and how are we sure it was not made up afterwards ? (Eileen had the same question)

-what does that make me and am I safe ? I mean is it just about blood or does the upbringing counts ?

-am I skilled enough to battle who-knows-what to protect my friends ? (and myself)

-if there’s an Heir, who are they and when do they want me to kick their ass because they’re scaring everyone _including my friends._

-Did no one ever looked for that room ? What else is there in Hogwarts that we don’t know about ?

-a three-headed dog last year and some… monster we know nothing about this year ? what is it going to be next year ? Is the whole castle going to turn into a giant maze with monsters on every corner ? Oh wait, it already is. I have to write Auntie and ask her to change my school. And I have to write Dora since she’s touring magical schools. Why hasn’t she written yet, by the way ? (Finnigan and Zabini want to be informed of what school I go to because they want to go with me. Thomas said he’d follow)

 

**Thursday the 12th**

Dana came to see me, people have been telling the Heir of Slytherin has to be a Slytherin (wow I wonder how long they thought about this !) and well, Slytherins are treated like shit. I told her that’s not much of a change but she didn’t find it funny. Actually she burst in tears. O’Mara also came to see me and ask if I was okay with all the shit thrown our way and I made her the same answer. She didn’t cry but she told me I’m stupid. People really don’t appreciate my humour. Zabini just rolled his eyes.

 

**Friday the 13th**

We had a fight with Ronald. He’s amongst the people thinking it has to be a Slytherin and slytherins are obviously evil. I tried to prove him wrong and of course he doesn’t think it’s me but he still thinks that the heir of Slytherin would have been sorted into Slytherin. I told him it doesn’t have to be a student and that it could be a teacher but he answered the only new teachers are his mum and Lockhart. It can’t be his mum and Lockhart’s too incompetent. It was a very frustrating conversation. Finnigan said he’s my friend so he knows it can’t be me. Zabini said it would be convenient, though. He didn’t went further.

 

**Saturday the 14th**

Professor Sinistra gave us another speech in our common room today. She told us to be strong during these events that all the other teachers are doing their best so that people stop thinking we’re evil and to remember what she told us in september : to put on our best behaviour and that’s the only way people will see us as who we really are. She speaks like Auntie. She answered my letter saying to not be ridiculous and this is nothing that a stupid prank someone pulled on us and to not be afraid. It’s like they know each other or something.

 

**Sunday the 15th**

Dora also answered me. She stayed at Beauxbatons for a few days, she says the castle in the Pyrenees is beautiful, then she went to Durmstrang but not long, the place was weirdly chilly (I wrote to her that would be because it’s in Norway) and then she went to Siberia where they have itinerants school amongst the steppes. She was stuck in one of them by a snowstorm for a few weeks. Then she went to Afghanistan where the school is named Shiro and basically she fell in love with someone there from what I gather. She wasn’t very clear.

 

**Thursday the 19th**

!!!! I’m going to kill Harry. Seriously !!!!! How can he even !!! AAaaAAAh !!!!! I’m just going to paste here the notes we exchanged during Potions (we were having a theoretical lecture before we got to do the potion so we weren’t supposed to be talking).

 

- _hey Draco ?_

-what ? Not understanding the lesson ?

_-No I’m okay, Molly’s great ! I was wondering… Do you know something about the Chamber of Secrets ?_

-Same as everyone. Why ?

- _well uhm… You’d tell me if you were the Heir of Slytherin, right ?_

-WHAT ?????

- _I mean. If you were._

-Why would I be ????

- _Because you’re a Malfoy ? And it’s a pureblood family so you’re a pureblood… You know._

-And ?????? Shall I remind you that I’ve never encountered a Malfoy nor was raised by one ??

- _Sorry I just… I was wondering. Everyone’s suspicious these days…._

-Well I am not suspicious of my friends, Potter. You know who else is a pureblood ? Eileen. After all, isn’t she a Black ? Isn’t the Black family evil too ? My mother was a Black and so was her sister Bellatrix. I don’t see you accusing Eileen.

- _Eileen’s adopted…_

-Right, so the upbringing doesn’t count at all, just the blood, isn’t it, Potter ? Maybe you’re the purebloodist here. Maybe you are the Heir of Slytherin. The Potters are a pureblood family, you know.

- _Now that’s just … I’m not… i’m sorry Draco, I didn’t mean to offend you…_

-Right because accusing someone of being a purebloodist because they have Death-Eaters parents is not offensive at all. Do me a favor and shut up, Potter.

- _What’s with calling me Potter all of a sudden ?_

-I only call my friends by their given name.

- _You don’t even call Blaise Zabini by his name !_

-It’s about manners. You wouldn’t understand. Potter.

- _Draco ? It’s been 20 minutes now. Please. I’m sorry. Draco. Notice me. Draco ?_

-I told you to shut up.

 

**Friday the 20th**

I’m not speaking to him ever again. Which makes speaking to Ron, Hermione and Eileen a bit harder but I still have Finnigan and Zabini who are amazing _loyal_ friends.

 

**Saturday the 21th**

Fred and George were laughing about how Ha... _Potter_ had been caught running in the hallways by Percy and he’d asked him what was going on and that he looked like a mad chicken. I couldn’t care less why he was running but I went to the twins, here’s how it went :

-Hey, remember how you said next time I had an idea for a prank I had to tell you ?

-Sure thing, little snake, what is it this time ?

(that’s a ridiculous nickname. And very generic)

-What do you think about pranking Harry ?

(I have trouble going back to calling him Potter, but I’ll eventually manage)

-What do you have in mind ?

-What if every time he starts running you can hear a loud rooster screaming ? Since Perceval told him he looked like a mad chicken ?

 

So they did it. And now Harry can’t run without triggering a rooster scream. It doesn’t work when he’s flying but that’s still hilarious and I couldn’t be happier. No, really. Who cares about being friends with stupid Harry Potter ? Not me.

 

**Monday the 23th**

As payment for them pranking Harry (well they didn’t put it like that) Fred and George asked me to distract Ginevra while they were taking her diary from her bag. They know it’s an horrible thing to do but they consider it a necessary intervention. Besides, I knew they couldn’t read what she wrote in it since it all disappears. Also, they said their mum at hinted at them to do it, out of concern for her daughter (she really is unwell, clammed up, secretive and on the verge of tears all the time). I distracted her by taking Alsafi to the common common room. That seemed to cheer her up a little.

 

**Tuesday the 24th**

The twins said they disposed of the diary. They opened it and began writing in it to see what would happen and since it disappeared they started drawing dicks and (at this moment of their tale George threw his arms in the air and claimed “infinite dicks !!” as if it was some kind of idol he was adoring) drawn more and more of them until the diary started puking ink and all the pages were sozzled with ink and the diary looked burned. I’m still not convinced it was the way to go about it. Stealing the diary I mean. I made them promise to try and have long chats with their sister to help her with whatever is going on.

 

**Saturday the 28th**

Today was our match against Gryffindor ! I was determined to beat Harry’s ass but the git captured the Snitch with only one arm the other having been smashed by a Bludger. Like a normal person. So um, that match. It was raining, a lot. And there was a Bludger that kept coming at Harry but I didn’t see it because of the rain. I only saw him looping and moving weirdly with lots of sharp turns. So I teased him a bit (also I was still mad at him) and just when I asked him if he was training for the ballet (and then I imagined him in a tutu and it was hilarious even though I know male ballet dancers don’t wear tutus and they’re amazing and impressing and gorgeous and so so so skilled and graceful and) Yeah so I was laughing and suddenly he was charging towards me and I was afraid he wanted to throw me off my broom but actually the Snitch was just besides me and he caught it and roughly at the same moment a Bludger arrived and smashed his arm.

O’Mara screamed at us for something like ten years after the match asking who had cursed the Buldger but no one knew. Pucey was standing beside her looking all stern and fuming. Cotteril, our keeper, looked like she was going to cry (she’s a very sly good-looking girl she’s so supple she’s practically flowing when she’s keeping the goals), Adair (chaser, girl too, looks like a mouse, is nothing like a mouse when you push her) was fuming too and at some point screamed at O’Mara that we hadn’t done anything wrong and that she was crazy and that screaming at us was no way to manage her team and that she should calm down. Then they hexed each other. Pucey tried to intervene and got his arms transformed into tentacles. Cotteril was crying. I climbed on a bench and tried to scream at them to stop. Giffard (beater he looks like an ox and like he might be stupid but he’s in fact very nice and sensitive) was trying to comfort Cotteril. The other beater, Ibbot (doesn’t talk much, looks fed up with everything, has a scary evil grin that he uses when you piss him off, which is whenever you talk to him) threw his arms in the hair and went to shower.

Then madam Hooch arrived and managed to have everything back under control. Professor Sinistra was with her and gave detention to O’Mara and Adair. Then they told us they were going to conduct an investigation on that Bludger. I think there’s never been so many Slytherins getting detention that since she’s our Headmistress. But then, before we received almost none. All this is very unfortunate but who the hell broke Harry’s arm ??? Also Professor Lockhart made Harry’s bones disappear in an attempt to “cure him”. A failed attempt, obviously. And to think I used to admire him from having done so many things…

 

**Sunday the 29th**

Colin Creevey’s been attacked. Harry saw the teachers taking him to the Hospital wing during the night. He’s been petrified. What is going on ?? Petrifying a cat and writing on the wall hinting at a terrifying legend could still be seen as a terrible prank but petrifying people is just… Someone’s trying to hurt people. And I’ve heard students whisper that I’ve always been mocking Creevey and I’m a Slytherin so it must be me. Nice.

Also the Bludger incident is totally unrelated to the petrifying people scheme : Dobby came to see Harry and told him it was his Bludger. He was also responsible of the train incident (so many incidents). All of this in order to make him leave the school. That too is very sweet and very nice.

 

**Monday the 30th**

Professor Lockhart received a Howler. I didn’t know teachers could receive Howlers. It was Mrs Potter. She was screaming at him for making Harry’s bones disappear and who does he think he is, Mrs Pomfrey is way more competent than him in this matters, how does he dare touching her son, if he ever does something like that again she’ll march to Hogwarts and punch him in the face and vanish his bones and make a tea set out of them (I’m not sure that’s possible). Harry says he also received a letter from her and she told him she sent one to Dumbledore and she’s going to rant about it in a column. She’s furious. I don’t give a week to Professor Lockhart before he’s smashed to pieces, pushed into oblivion or burned by dragon’s fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [edit added the 22th of October: I'm still writing this. Know that I have written half of December and the other half is planned I just need to do the actual writing. Thank you for reading :) ]
> 
> The school Dora visits in Afghanistan is from this post : http://magicschoolsaroundtheworld.tumblr.com/post/93862453959/the-wizarding-school-of-afghanistan 
> 
> Draco and the twins pulling pranks together is from this post : http://voubledision.tumblr.com/post/102201963194/detectivesangelstardisandwands-jvh1988-hp 
> 
> Fred & George and the infinite dicks is from this post : https://chasertiff.tumblr.com/post/120757166298/chamber-of-secrets-au-where-fred-and-george-steal


	6. December 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where people are attacked, other people are suspected, snakes are involved and Christmas spirit takes over.  
> Also presents, Weasley sweaters and a trip to Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should listen to that album while reading this chapter : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Xk2lm9re6s  
> Trust me.

**Tuesday the 1st**

Hermione went to see me asking if I had heard anything in the Slytherin common room about the Heir. When will this madness stop ?? She also told me they had considered brewing polyjuice but didn’t dare stealing from Professor Weasley and thought that if there was anything to know I would. I feel like I’m losing my friends one by one. Just when I was talking again to Harry (to Potter) because I’d been worried after the Bludger.

 

**Thursday the 3rd**

Dana and O’Mara have been petrified. O’Mara was holding a mirror for some reason. Fixing her makeup probably. She never wears it during Quidditch training sessions or matches but she has the most badass makeup I’ve ever seen, winged eyeliner and purple lipstick, she’s scary. And punk-rock. But she never does her makeup in the hallways. Why has she been petrified ?? She and Dana are purebloods, it doesn’t make any sense.

The rest of the year is going to be really lonely : two of my Slytherin friends are petrified, and three of my Gryffindor friends suspect me of being some evil mastermind setting a monster on people. I still have Eileen but she’s only walking amongst groups now, with an army of ducklings behind her, first years from all Houses. I only have Finnigan and Zabini left. Neville doesn’t count, he’s practically sleep-walking all the time, he needs the holidays. Pucey doesn’t count either he has his own circle of friends he’s more like a...mentor ? older brother ? cousin ? Something like that.

 

**Friday the 4th**

Harry, Ron and Hermione came to see me and apologized for being stupid. According to them the fact that my own friends were attacked proves that I’m not the Heir. Glad they told me, what a relief, heh. Idiots.

 

**Monday the 6th**

FINE, I forgive them. Besides, it’s Hagrid’s birthday today so we have to reunite. We baked him a cake in his house while he was forbidden to touch the kitchen (honestly that’s best for everyone). We just had tea and ate cake and chatted, it was nice. Hagrid said he hoped nobody was giving me bad times for being a Slytherin. I told him it should be okay now that Slytherins had been attacked too. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked uncomfortable. Good. Eileen looked confused I’m not sure she’s been updated about everything. Neville was snoring into his teacup, poor chap. Finnigan and Thomas were whispering about something (later it became clear that they had been planning fireworks in Hagrid’s backyard).

 

**Friday the 10th**

Things are going back to normal I think. Everyone is still scared and suspicious of each other but at least my friends aren’t any more of me. I’m still a bit angry at them.

 

**Monday the 13th**

There’s going to be a Dueling club ! I wonder who’s going to teach us ! I hope it’s the Potters but Harry says they haven’t said anything to him and that he’s not sure they would do it, his mother being pregnant.

 

**Thursday the 17th**

HARRY IS A PARSELMOUTH. I swear… This boy.. A parselmouth ??  Of all things… A parselmouth. And he’s not even in Slytherin ! What a lost opportunity. And he accused me ! Of all people !  
All right I’ll explain from the start.

The Dueling Club was taught by Professors Lockhart and Snape. I’m almost certain Professor Snape wanted to kill him. Fred and George said he’s always wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and now a perfect idiot has the job and he’s getting less classes to teach Potions to, so murder thoughts were to be expected. Almost the whole school was there, good thing it took place in the Great Hall.

At first, the teachers demonstrated the Expelliarmus spell, or rather, Professor Snape used it on Professor Lockhart. Then they told us to duel in pairs. Professor Snape had me duelling Harry who had wanted to duel Hermione. I asked him if he was scared and he answered “You wish” with a disarming smile, I’m sure he did it on purpose. I casted Tarantallegra, a jinx Dora taught me. He casted Rictusempra because he knows I’m ticklish, that prat. So I answered with Serpensortia and then… People are often scared of snakes. I think some of them are cute (snakes, not people). So everyone froze and Professor Snape said not to move, he’d get rid of it. But Professor Lockhart wanted to take care of it himself so he stepped forward shouting “Allow me !”, brandished his wand and...there was a loud bang and the snake flew into the air and then back on the floor with a loud smack. It started moving towards Justin Finch-Fletchley, hissing, fangs exposed. And then, _then_ , Harry moved forward and hissed at the snake. _Hissed_ at it. And then it _stopped_ and fell to the floor. Just like that. Finch-Fletchley shouted at Harry and Professor Snape vanished the snake and we all fled out of the Great Hall.

We went into an empty classroom and Hermione and Ronald said Harry must have been hearing a snake all this time. I didn’t even know about that but it seems he has been hearing a cold voice before every attacks and he has been the only one hearing them.

 

**Friday the 18th**

When I met the others in the common common room this morning I told Harry he should write his parents about hearing the snake before the attacks because maybe they would be able to understand what’s going on with this piece of information ? I wanted him to tell the teachers but Professor Lockhart is not an option, he’s afraid Professor MacGonagall would not believe him and instead send him to the infirmary and he thinks Professor Dumbledore is far too busy. So his parents were the only choice left. But he’s afraid they’ll worry. He scribbled a draft. It was horrible and I do not wish to talk about it.

There was a commotion in the library during the afternoon. Several Hufflepuffs, friends of Finch-Fletchley, accused Harry of being the Heir of Slytherin (oh, the irony !) thinking he had been setting the snake on Finch-Fletchley. Eileen defended him but voices were raised and people were expelled from the premises.

_later_

Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick have been attacked !! Why would anyone attack a ghost ?? As for Finch-Fletchley maybe the attacker really is after people with ridiculous names. And Slytherins. Yeah, it makes no sense. I don’t understand. And apparently Harry’s in Professor Dumbledore’s office and it’s related to the attacks. But that’s just a rumor.

 

**Saturday the 19th**

Harry really was in Professor Dumbledore’s office yesterday night. He says it’s full of wizard gadgets and weird stuff. And the Headmaster has a phoenix !! That burst into flames when Harry was there, because that’s how lucky he is these days. Professor Dumbledore asked him if he had anything he needed to tell him and let him go. Was he hoping for a confession ? Does he suspect Harry of being the Heir ?

At least Fred and George don’t suspect him (they must be the only ones in the school). They walk with him everywhere shouting ridiculous things like : “Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through...” or “Harry’s in a hurry, he’s off to the chamber of secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant”. It’s really funny. Fred asks him who he plans to attack next with a reporter voice and George pretends to fend him off with a large clove of garlic (why garlic ??). I think Harry’s learned the lesson on “Why you Shouldn’t Suspect People of Being the Heir of Slytherin”.

 

**Sunday the 20th**

Harry still hasn’t sent the letter to his parents. We’re leaving today for the holidays. He avoided promising he’d tell them. I’m going to write him every day until he does. When I told her that Eileen snickered, I don’t understand why. Girls are weird, I guess. Anyway, Harry hearing a snake voice before the attacks is important ! It could stop people being attacked !

 

**Tuesday the 22th**

I love Christmas so much. Peppermint canes ! Cinnamon cookies ! Hot chocolate ! And the cheesy Christmas albums Auntie listens to like Frank Sinatra’s. This year she bought Elvis Presley’s christmas album. There’s just something about Christmas carols… I could listen to them all day long, in a million versions and never tire of it. I actually do. Listen to them all day long, I mean.

 

**Wednesday the 23th**

Christmas shopping went well. I bought Dora a book to learn kiswahili because she’s travelling to Kenya next. I bought gloves for Auntie. I got Eileen a first-aid kit because she’s been complaining about her Hufflepuffs ducklings getting frightened in the hallways and stairs, falling on top of each other and getting hurt. I mixed muggle and magic supplies, just in case. I bought a Moleskine notebook for Finnigan since he draws so much. I got Zabini his own journal he tries so much to write in mine he must want to have one of his own. I found a nice purple make-up set in a muggle shop for O’Mara and then I remembered she’s still petrified (I might have cried because she won’t see Christmas this year. There were no witnesses). And then I bought a pretty knitted scarf for Dana for when she wakes up... I bought a few classic wizard plays for Hermione, a book about Puddlemere United for Ronald because they’re the best team and supporting the Chuddley Cannons is ridiculous. I found muggle pranks for Fred and George. I wanted to get Ginevra something but I didn’t know what… Eventually I found a nice cat knitted-cap. It’s cute and it will keep her warm and I think that’s what she needs right now. I had trouble for Harry’s present too but I got him something perfect : the album _Whitesnake_  by the band Whitesnake. To remind him of the information he has to disclose. Also it’s funny. And the founder of the group is David Coverdale who used to be in Deep Purple so it should be good.

 

**Friday the 25th**

Mrs Weasley knitted me a sweater !! It’s light blue with a grey “D” on it. It’s beautiful. I’m never taking it off. Ronald said she must have liked me a lot to knit me one (!!!)

Auntie offered me the books 4 and 5 of the _Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy_ ( _So Long and Thanks for the Fish_ and _Mostly Harmless_. These books are so weird, muggles are so weird, I love it), since she offered me volumes 1 to 3 last year. Dora sent us lots of different magical teas from China.

Harry sent me ten bottles of Sleekeazy Potion with a note saying I should maybe put less product in my hair. Well, maybe he shouldn’t send me some if he doesn’t want me to use it. (I love that he sent it to me, of course, but could he not be rude about it ?). Eileen sent me The Beach Boys Christmas album since I mentioned my love for cheesy Christmas carols. She also sent  _Pet Sounds_ , also by the Beach Boys. They probably suck, I’ve never heard of them and Auntie laughed when she saw which band it was. Zabini sent me gel pens “to write in my precious diary”. He probably thinks he’s funny. But joke's on him because gel pens are very nice. Longbottom sent me a cactus. And I haven’t sent him anything… Finnigan sent me an invitation to spend three days next week with him in Ireland !!! Thomas should be there too. This is going to be great !

 

**Saturday the 26th**

I can’t stop listening to the Beach Boys albums Eileen sent me. It’s so bad and at the same time it’s so good. Someone send help.

 

**Monday the 28th**

I’m packed for Ireland. I have two umbrellas, a rain cloak, rubber boots and a book about faeries-related traditions in Ireland. I wouldn’t like to come back cursed. I’m leaving my journal at home, I wouldn’t want to lose it (or for it to be stolen by a dwarf, a pixie or Merlin knows what). My portkey is at 10 so I have to go now.

 

**Wednesday the 30th**

I just got home. Ireland was really nice ! I’ll write about it tomorrow, it’s late and I’m tired.

 

**Thursday the 31th**

We’re going to the Black residence again for New Year’s Eve ! I have to find a way to make Eileen pay for the Beach Boys albums. But without letting her know I liked them. I don’t know how and I only have until tonight.

Anyway about Ireland. Thomas couldn’t make it in the end, he got the flu, so it was only Seamus and I (he insisted that I call him by his name because he considers me his friend and that’s why he invited me and if I don’t consider him his friend I can go back home right now. So it’s Seamus now). Ireland is very green. The vegetation is so lush, giant plants, everywhere, thousands of shades of green everywhere. Another strange thing is the rain that falls permanently but sometimes seems hot ? Seamus said it’s like that everywhere, so it has probably nothing to do with magic. I’d rather say the whole land is infused with magic. It feels like it at least. His parents are very nice. His mom’s soup is probably magic too because it’s so good, I didn’t know soup could be so good and warming, so so warming after a day spent walking under the rain ! No one would tell me whether it was magic or not so I’d say it was. I managed respecting every custom and traditions, so I did not bring back a curse. I did bring back a very comfy woolen sweater (and I sent one to Longbottom as a late Christmas present). We mostly walked around the country, played games and talked. On Tuesday we went to a small concert. We all gathered in some old lady’s house, sat on mismatched chairs and listened to a violinist. We must have been no more than twenty people. It was very cosy and nice. Irish music is beautiful and Ireland was magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to listen to the Whitesnake album that Draco offered to Harry : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrR2FLSyomI  
> Finding ideas for the presents was both fun and excruciating I hope they fit well into the story.


	7. January 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we spend more time than expected with Sirius and Remus, discover Sirius' passion for slow-cooking, witness Professor Lockhart being ridiculous and learn that snakes can't write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the comments or wrote one you know I've been saying for a while this was going to be a short chapter. Well, it's not. Draco is a chatterbox and this chapter is important so I don't know why I expected it to be short. 
> 
> Draco will be referring to Monteverdi madrigals in this and it's what I've listened to while writing so if you enjoy music with your fanfiction, here it is : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvEVCbubLZs
> 
> Please tell me if you liked it, feel free to send headcanons or whatever. Keep reading and commenting, your comments are very good motivation.

**Friday 1st of January**

Yesterday night was...something. We celebrated New Year's Eve at the Black residence, with the same people than last year and Professor McGonagall who seems to be friends with the Potters and the Black-Lupins.

At some point during the night I asked Harry if he had told his parents yet about the giant snake he keeps hearing. Hagrid so happened to be within earshot - which was, a complete coincidence, of course, I absolutely did not choose our location when asking that to Harry. So Hagrid boomed :

-What giant snake ?

Harry had to explain everything and begged him to not tell anything to anyone but Hagrid was already asking - very loudly - for Professor McGonagall to join us. I think he was already inebriated since his face was crimson like last year and he didn’t seem to be able to control the volume of his voice -again, I absolutely did not plan for these circumstances, whatever Harry may think (I did).  So, it went like this :

-Professor ! Minerva ! C’me here please ! S’mthing ‘bout a giant snake in Hogwarts !

The professor came to us, followed by Harry’s parents. And Harry had to explain everything again while looking absolutely mortified.

-It’s just… It’s nothing I think, but I kept hearing that cold voice before the attacks, it said it wanted to kill… And I was the only one to hear it so I thought maybe I was going crazy or something, and I didn’t want anyone to worry, because I’m not crazy… Anyway, then there was the Duel Club and the snake incident and Ron and Hermione thought that maybe the voice I had been hearing was a snake’s. And now that I was thinking about it, it made sense, but you know what they say about Parseltongue and you guys always told me to keep it secret so I didn’t want to speak about it to anyone…

-I’m sure your parents meant to keep it secret from your classmates, Potter, not from your teachers ! Why is it the first time I hear about this ?

-We didn’t think it was relevant for Harry’s education, answered Mr Potter

-Well, it was just the voice, I never actually saw the snake so I thought maybe I had imagined it or it was something else, I don’t know… I tried seeing it, to make sure, but because of that rooster spell I can never run anywhere quietly so I always arrived at the attacks’ scenes too late…

-A rooster spell ?

-It’s a prank from Fred and George… Whenever I run, you can hear a very loud rooster’s scream.

-A rooster ? What gave them that idea ? asked Professor McGonagall with a suspicious look

-I believe it’s because of that time Perceval asked Harry why he was running around like a decapitated chicken, Professor, I offered, trying to look as innocent as possible

-Well, Potter, if what I think is right… this prank of them might have saved your life. By then, the professor had then turned very pale.

-I have to alert Professor Dumbledore at once. Would you please thank Sirius for the invitation ?

-I’m coming with you, Professor, said Hagrid

-We’re coming with you too, announced Mrs Potter.

-Lily ! You can’t go ! Not with the baby and everything ! intervened Mr Potter.

-Are you afraid I’d faint ?

-No, I’m afraid I’d faint !

-You don’t have to come, you know.

-I would double-faint !

-James, Lily, we don’t have time for this.

-All right, we’re both coming.

 

Then they all walked through the Floo. Harry looked completely disheveled.

-They didn’t even say goodbye

-See, it actually didn’t go that bad, I offered

Then, Mrs Potter emerged from the Floo. She went to Harry, hugged him and said it was going to be okay, Uncle Sirius would take care of him and Yoko while she and Mr Potter sorted this out. She then went to Yoko, hugged her and said the same thing. She located Uncle Sirius, hugged him, told him it was going to be okay, Remus would take care of him, Harry and Yoko while she and Mr Potter sorted this out. She also hugged Uncle Remus and asked him to take care of everyone.

As for today, Auntie decided we would stay a little longer to help Uncles Sirius and Remus with the cleaning of the party, and after that she said we were staying until the Potters were back. It’s night and they’re not back yet. I think Harry’s worried. Eileen spent all day painting with Yoko to distract her.

 

**Saturday the 2nd**

Harry, Eileen and I spent the day hiding in the library, listening to classical music and eating biscuits. Harry says his parents love operas. That’s the only thing he said all day. He’s worried about them and that makes me worried about him. My favorite thing from Uncle Remus’s collection of vinyls is Monteverdi madrigals.

 

**Sunday the 3rd**

We just received a letter from Hogwarts telling us to not come back to school tomorrow. The situation really is serious. What have they been doing all day yesterday ? And before yesterday ? How is two days not enough ? What’s going on ??

All the Weasley family arrived this afternoon. Professor Weasley has to go to Hogwarts because all staff is required to come help. And Mr Weasley is required at the Ministry to help contain the parent’s reaction to Hogwarts being closed for the time-being. So Percival, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra are all staying with us. It’s like summer camp but in January and only with people I already know (which is good).

Uncle Sirius tried to show me how to use his slow cooker. He says it’s the most important thing ever and also that it’s a bit like potions, but better because he has better hair than Professor Snape. I won’t fight him on the hair thing but I’m not too sure about the slow cooker thing.

 

**Monday the 4th**

Still no news. I received a letter from Neville asking if I had received the Hogwarts letter too. I think he was wondering if maybe the school was trying to get rid of him in a sort of polite way. I told him we all were at the Black-Lupin’s residence waiting to get back to school too. Hermione wrote me too, here’s her letter :

 

_“Dear Draco,_

_I can’t believe Hogwarts is closed ! I’ve already done all my homework  and re-read the chapters in our books we were going to study next. My parents are a tad confused about all this. They’re very glad I’m staying longer with them but they don’t understand why. I’m wondering if there’s some sort of charm on the letters sent to muggle parents, so they’ll be confused and not ask too many questions. If there is, that would be messed up._

_What are you doing ? How do you stay occupied ? I think I’m going to the public library and trying to brush up on muggle studies. I mean, on what muggles are studying at school at this moment. I wish I could borrow Harry’s cloak and sneak into a muggle school. Speaking of Harry, how do you think the giant snake went through the school ? My theory is, he used the pipes. “_

 

Here’s what I’ll send :

“ _Dear Hermione,_

_I have to admit, I did consider stealing Harry’s cloak so we could sneak into a muggle school together. Auntie and I are currently staying at Uncles Remus and Sirius’. So are Harry, Yoko, Percival, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra. It’s a bit mad and not at all quiet. So many Gryffindors. I guess you wouldn’t be too phased about it, you must be accustomed to their constant chatter and general noise. I’ve been listening to Uncle Remus’ vinyls lately, especially Monteverdi madrigals, do you know him ? He’s a muggle composer from the 16th century._

_If you manage to get your hands on muggle school materials, would you mind sending me some ? I’m also done with my homework and readings. There are lots of books here but it’s mostly novels or books about magic. The only educational content I could find are books about pregnancy (why would they need them ??), raising children or about puberty and stuff like sexual orientation. I did learn stuff but I’ve already finished them._

_As for the snake, I think yours is a very good theory. I tried to research what kind fo snake it was but there are too many books here, I don’t know if I’ll find anything in time. I wish you were there to help me. The others are useless at research._ ”

 

**Tuesday the 5th**

I received a letter from Seamus. He’s really glad because he’ll be able to go to a festival he missed last year because of school. Something about faeries’ circles. Dora also wrote. She’s in Japan and asked what Fred and George did to get the school closed. I had to tell her the sad truth. I don’t know how she managed knowing the school was closed but not why. Zabini wrote me he hopes that when he eventually come back all the “slytherins are evil” nonsense will have died out. Or at least gone back to how it was last year. Pucey wrote me : he recommend I fly as much as possible and make up for all the training sessions we’re missing. I think he’s trying to avenge O’Mara by training us harder than ever and hoping we’ll win the match against Ravenclaw in February to honor her spirit or something. As though she were dead. She’s not, though so he probably should calm down. We already were doing our best before. Harry, Fred and George say they received the same kind of letter from Oliver Wood, their captain. Maybe it’s just that after a few years of practicing Quidditch you become crazy. I don’t know. I miss school. Hermione did send me some muggle school materials so I won’t die of boredom, at least.

 

**Wednesday the 6th**

Weird things happened today. Professor Lockhart arrived through the floo a bit after breakfast. Uncle Remus and Sirius were moving stuff around in the living room because they had decided they wanted us to play Giant Monopoly (it’s Monopoly but with several boards joined together, incredibly complicated rules and stuff so we can all play for the whole day. They say they invented it during their time at school. Apparently, Gryffindor was even more chaotic back then). Anyway, so Professor Lockhart entered the room and they completely ignored him, which was both weird and hilarious in itself. But then Professor Lockhart said he had come to help “watch the children”. Here’s how it went :

-Hello children ! You can stop worrying, your favorite teacher has arrived !

-I don’t see Minerva anywhere, though, answered Uncle Remus while moving an armchair

-Nor Molly. I thought _she_ was the favorite one ?

-Don’t be silly, Sirius, Molly can’t be her kids’ favorite teacher.

-No, I’m the favorite one ! intervened Professor Lockhart, while moving from the fireplace

-I very _seriously_ doubt that, snickered Uncle Sirius

-What are you doing there anyway ? asked Uncle Remus

-Well, they sent me to help ! With the children.

-Do you expect us to believe Lily and James agreed to send the man who vanished their son’s arm bones to watch kids ?

-To assist us with babysitting when we received the Order of Merlin and you can barely contain pixies ? added Uncle Sirius while getting out the various boxes of Monopoly

-Sirius, it’s not babysitting when it’s your kids.

-Did you forget to tell me we’ve already adopted all the other kids running around our house ?

-So, I’ll just go into the kitchen and help with hum…

-PROFESSOR LOCKHART !

 

It was Professor McGonagall, firecalling. I don’t know what was the most frightening : her face being made of flames or her looking furious.

\- Is Professor Lockhart here ? He was supposed to be watching… something, but he just vanished and I suspect he went there…

Only then did Uncles Remus and Sirius stop moving. Uncle Remus kneeled in front of the fireplace.

-Yes he his Minerva. He insists he’s been sent to babysit the kids.

-Nonsense ! Remus, would you please be kind enough to sent him back ? And please send Harry along. We’ll be waiting for them.

-Harry ? Why do you need Harry ?

-We need him to speak Parseltongue. Don’t worry, his parents are here as well as the whole faculty.

-All right.

So Uncle Sirius seized Professor Lockhart and pushed him into the flames while shouting “Hogwarts Headmaster’s office”. Uncle Remus went looking for Harry and they sent him through, much more gently. He came back a bit before lunch, while we were trying to understand the rules of Giant Monopoly. It was good timing because Uncle Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing (I’d never seen anyone before laugh at game rules), Uncle Remus was giggling for unknown reasons (maybe it had to do with Uncle Sirius laughing. Or with something written on the rules sheet) and Auntie was rolling her eyes and asking if maybe we could play regular monopoly instead. But as soon as Harry entered the room everyone calmed down for a second and then started shooting questions at him. He told us they had taken him to the first floor’s girls bathroom (“ewe !” said Freddie) so he would command a passageway to open in Parseltongue. Then Professor Lockhart offered to take him to Professor McGonagall’s office so he could come back and instead Mr Potter threw him into the passageway (which happened to be a slide). In the end it was Hagrid who escorted him to the office. Which means they are battling the giant snake right now. Uncles Sirius and Remus aren’t laughing so much now… We did end up playing regular monopoly in small groups.

 

**Thursday the 7th**

The Potters are back !! They were sitting at the breakfast table this morning, chatting with Auntie and Uncles Sirius and Remus. Harry and Yoko ran to them as soon as they saw them. They told us they first sent Lockhart who was useless because he wouldn’t move from where he had landed and he couldn’t see anything. So all the Professors went while Hagrid and Mrs Pomfrey waited in the bathroom. Then Professor McGonagall transfigured lots of small rocks into roosters and sent them ahead. They found the giant snake in a giant room (after walking with their eyes to the ground for a long ridiculous time, commented Mr Potter. “Looking at it directly could have killed us, James ! The ridiculous walk was necessary !” said Mrs Potter) and then Professor Flitwick used a charm that made it look like the sun was rising so all the transfigured roosters started to scream (“It was horrible” said Mr Potter, “It saved our lives !” said Mrs Potter “But it really was horrible” she added). And that’s all they needed to kill the monster. They came back into the castle with the help of Professor Dumbledore’s phoenix. I think we should have roosters walking the ground from now on, just to be safe. When I said that, Uncle Remus explained the snake was in fact a Basilisk, which is the result of a chicken egg being hatched beneath a toad and all chicken coops owned by wizards are surveilled by the magical police so it’s very unlikely we’ll met one ever again. He added that this one might have been there since Salazar Slytherin himself (Mr and Mrs Potter said the giant room had a giant carving of Salazar’s face). Hogwarts’ pipes will be thoroughly inspected for the next four days but it’s highly unlikely that there’s anything to be found. Uncle Sirius asked if Hagrid had said that Basilisks were misunderstood creatures - it seems to be some kind of running joke.

Mrs Potter showed us polaroid pictures she took of the snake once it was dead. It’s scary. A bit dragon-like but mostly scary and ugly. It’s like a failed dragon. She also had pictures of Fawkes, the phoenix. He’s stunning. Very gryffindor-y with his red and golden feathers but beautiful.

 

**Saturday the 9th**

We’ve received another Hogwarts letter, telling us we can board the Hogwarts Express on Monday ! We came back home Friday night and it’s so much calmer here. I can’t believe I’m going back to a noisy place when I can finally enjoy silence. But classes ! Books ! Homework ! Studying ! The Hogwarts Library ! No basilisk !

 

**Friday the 15th**

The teachers turned crazy. They’re trying to make up for the missed week and we’ve got double of homeworks and they’re talking twice as fast. I haven’t heard from Pucey nor anyone in the Quidditch team. Everyone is just running around muttering about homework.

 

**Friday the 22nd**

We still don’t know when everyone will be un-petrified. School is still crazy. Maybe a bit less crazier because we actually found time to train for Quidditch the next Saturday mornings. Which is good, I was starting to get crazy staying inside all day.

 

**Friday the 29th**

We also don’t know why the Basilisk woke up. Auntie said Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore assured her it was being investigated. There had to be someone behind it, at least to do the writing. Snakes can’t write.

 

**Saturday the 30th**

Today is Mrs Potter’s birthday ! We all signed a card wishing her well and thanking her for helping with the Basilisk. I think that’s all Harry could do, with all the homework and Quidditch training.


End file.
